The Wedding Date
by Me-Me157
Summary: This story is loosely based on Lauraperfectinsanity prompt #277: Cooper is getting married and Blaine shows up with his best friend as his date. Everyone is so happy that they finally realized their feelings for each other, but Blaine and Sam are not a couple…yet. Warning: Not Kurt friendly. Blam week, day 3: Fake dating turns real.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but an idea.**

Blaine Devon Anderson was an up and coming graphic designer. He and his childhood friend, and one time boyfriend, Sebastian Smythe worked at their father's company: A&S Graphic Designs. After graduating from NYU and taking a year off the travel around the world as a graduation present from their parents they started working there. At first they both wanted to become actors, working on a broadway stage and eventually the big screen, but after doing a summer internship at their father's company that all changed. They both enjoyed the freedom of creating their own work instead of working on something that someone else created.

They both started at the bottom and worked their way up like everyone else in the company. And that's why most of their coworkers liked and respected them. They weren't handed titles when they started because of who their fathers were. They worked hard like everyone else, sometimes harder to get to where they were today.

When they first started both their fathers thought it would be good to pair them up with other graphic designers, just so they could get a feel for how things were done. First was the Puckerman brothers, Noah and Jake, and Ryder Lynn who worked mostly in the sports division. Blaine and Sebastian got along pretty well with them since they both were sports fans. Sebastian spent most of his time flirting with all three of them. None of them seemed to be offended by it, laughing it off. They quickly learned that Sebastian was a big flirt. Ryder even flirted back which Blaine found to be interesting.

Then they were teamed up with Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry, who the boys actually grew up with. They mostly worked in the entertainment division. Blaine got along with Mike and Mercedes, even striking up a friendship with Mike. Neither of the really enjoyed working with Rachel. They both knew from growing up with her just how bossy and self centered she could be. She thought she knew everything and always wanted things to go her way. Some people thought the only reason she was able to keep her job was because her two dads were good friends with the bosses.

They then were teamed up with Kurt Hummel and Unique Adams. They worked in the fashion division. Kurt worked mainly by himself because frankly, no one wanted to work with him. He too was bossy and thought he knew everything. He was also a self centered diva who thought every man who looked at him wanted him whether they were gay or straight. Now Kurt was good at his job. He just had the tendency to want to turn every project he worked on into some kind of gay pride advertisement. Neither Blaine or Sebastian liked working with him. He instantly took a liking to Blaine and constantly flirted with him. He hated Sebastian because Sebastian would insult Kurt every chance he got. He also constantly reminded Kurt that he at one point dated Blaine and would go out of his way to flirt with or touch Blaine in front of Kurt.

Last, they got to work with Sam Evans. Sam also worked by himself, but for an entirely different reason. Where no one wanted to work with Kurt, everyone wanted to work with Sam. Sam was the best graphic designer at the company. He had this insane ability to hear what the client wanted just one time and come up with a concept that was so spot on that you would think that he could look into the client's mind and see exactly what it is that they envisioned. It also helped that Sam was drop dead gorgeous. He had chestnut brown hair that was cut short on the sides and a little longer on the top. Green eyes that you could get lost in for days. Lips that were made to do all kinds of sinful things and the body of a Greek God. But more importantly, he was one of the nicest people you could ever meet.

True to form, Sebastian started flirting with Sam. Then he started noticing how Blaine would look at Sam when Sam wasn't looking. He noticed the quick flash of jealousy that would cross Blaine's face whenever he flirted with Sam. He noticed how Blaine got this smile on his face whenever he would talk about Sam and he realized that he really liked Sam. And judging by the way Sam would smile around Blaine, Sam liked him to. So Sebastian stopped flirting with Sam, much to Blaine's relief.

After working in the different divisions Sebastian decided that he wanted to work with Noah, Jake and Ryder in sports. Blaine thought it had more to do with Ryder than actually wanting to work in that division. Sebastian neither confirmed nor denied it. Blaine on the other hand wasn't sure where he wanted to work. So his father had him continue to work with Sam. Sam pretty much did design work for all the divisions anyway. And although Sam was good by himself, teaming him up with Blaine was golden. They were the Shaq and Kobe of A&S Graphic Designs.

They also became the best of friends. They found that they had a lot in common and often hung out with each other outside of work. Any and everyone with eyes could see that they were attracted to each other. Everyone except the two of them of course. And Kurt who refused to acknowledge it. In his mind he thought he and Blaine belonged together and would tell anyone who would listen that he was going to make Blaine his.

Blaine and Sebastian had been with the company for a little over six months now and things were going great. Surprisingly Sebastian was doing really well in the sports division. He and Ryder continued to flirt with each other until finally Ryder just asked Sebastian out. Usually he would play hard to get and make a guy really chase him, but to Blaine's surprise he accepted right away. That was over four months ago.

Unfortunately, things had not changed between Sam and Blaine. Yeah, they flirted with each other more but neither of them had asked the other out. There was even an office pool on who would man up and ask first. A text from his older brother sort of had Blaine stepping up first.

Blaine was sitting at his desk when he got a text from his brother, Cooper Anderson. At first he couldn't believe what he was reading. It said:

' _Hey Squirt, guess who's getting married. That's right me, the world's most eligible bachelor, is getting hitched. Can you believe it. You'll be getting your formal invitation in the mail soon, but I just couldn't wait to tell you. Mom is sooooo excited. The wedding is going to take place in Paris next month, and just so we're clear, you're my best man. It's going to be a four day celebration and you better bring a date. Talk to you soon.'_

Blaine knew that this had to be some kind of joke. That is until Sebastian came knocking on his door before coming in. With him and Blaine growing up together, Cooper thought of Sebastian as a younger brother as well. So it was no surprise that he would text him to.

"Am I reading this right? Is Cooper Anderson actually getting married. I thought he said he would never upset the world's female population by getting tied down to just one." Sebastian said after sitting in a chair across from Blaine's desk.

"Apparently he changed his mind. I'm just wondering who in their right mind would want to marry Coop? Don't get me wrong I'm happy for him and you know I love Coop to death, but he can sometimes live in his own little bubble where he thinks that the world revolves around him." Blaine said.

"This is true. I guess someone got close enough to burst that little bubble. She must also have a lot of patience to deal with Coop's brand of crazy."Sebastian said shaking his head.

"Do you know he also had the nerve to tell me that I have to bring a date."

"Yeah, he text me the same thing." Sebastian said.

"Hey, you want to be my platonic date to this wedding?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, sure. I would love to be your platonic date for a wedding in Paris, guaranteeing that I won't be getting laid in the most romantic city in the world. NOT!" Sebastian said sarcastically. "'I'm going to ask Ryder if he wants to come in Paris, I mean come to Paris with me."

Blaine just shook his head at his friends antics.

"Come on Seb. I need a date to this wedding. You know if I show up alone, Cooper will never let me live it down. Besides, isn't it too soon for romantic getaways for you and Ryder?"

"Ok, first of all Ryder and I have been together for over four months now and we practically live together so no it's not too soon. Second, if you really need a date for the wedding I'm sure if you ask Kurt, he would be thrilled to spend a week with you in Paris." Sebastian said, teasing Blaine.

"Don't even joke like that. There is no way in hell I'd ever ask Kurt to go to Paris with me for Coop's wedding. I wouldn't ask him to go to the corner hotdog stand because he would take that as me asking him out." Blaine said with not hint of a smile on his face. He knew that Sebastian was just joking, but still.

It was no secret that Kurt was more than a little bit interested in Blaine. It also was no secret that he was incredibly jealous of Blaine and Sam's friendship.

"Alright, alright I was just joking," Sebastian said, holding his hands up in surrender. "You know, you could always man up and ask the person you and I both know you wouldn't mind spending a week in Paris with."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine said and he started pushing papers around on his desk. A light blush covering his cheeks.

"Yeah, sure you don't. Just for the record, I'm willing to bet dollars to doughnuts that he would say yes if you did ask him." Sebastian said getting up from his chair to leave.

Blaine thought about it for a minute then decided he couldn't possibly ask Sam to go to Paris with him. They weren't even dating. Sure he really liked Sam and was sure that Sam liked him to. They were constantly flirting with each other, but they weren't dating. So it would be weird to just come out and ask Sam to be his date for his brother's wedding. A wedding that just so happen to be taken place in Paris. So Blaine just pushed the thought out of his head and went back to work.

The following day Blaine's father confirmed that Cooper was in fact getting married next month. Apparently their mother has been on conference calls the last past week with Cooper's fiance' and her parents planning the wedding. Blaine didn't think a month was enough time to put together a Paris wedding, but apparently if you have enough money, anything is possible. Blaine still had no idea what he was going to do about a wedding date.

By the end of the week, word had gotten around about Cooper's upcoming wedding. Blaine and Sam were in Blaine's office putting the final touches on advertisement design they had been working on when Sam mentioned it.

"So I hear that Cooper is actually getting married." Sam asked.

He had met Cooper the few times Coop was in town and visited his dad at work. They actually seem to get along fairly well. Cooper would hang out with Sam in one of the studios while waiting for his dad to finish up a conference call or some last minute meeting.

"Yes, he is. It's going to be a five day event. In Paris no less." Blaine said.

"Wow, that sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun. Paris is like one of the most romantic cities in the world."

"Yeah, I guess. Except Cooper expects me to bring a date to this little shindig." Blaine said while discreetly looking over at Sam out of the corner of his eye. Deep down Blaine wished that Sam would just volunteer to be his date.

"Oh please. You, Blaine Anderson, should have no problem finding someone to spend four days in Paris with you." Sam said while staring at his laptop screen in front of him.

If Blaine didn't know any better he would have sworn that Sam seemed a little nervous after saying that, refusing to look up at him. Before he could ask him about it though Sam stood up and claiming he left something in his office rushed out the door. Blaine didn't know what to make of that, but before he could really think about it there was a knock on his door. He looked up thinking it was Sam coming back, and was disappointed to see Kurt standing there.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine greeted him, trying not to sound annoyed by his presence. "Now is not a good time. Sam and I are working on this advertisement ade."

"I know, but I just saw Sam run out of here and thought I could come and confirm the rumors I've been hearing. So is it true? Is your playboy brother finally getting married? And in Paris no less?" Kurt asked, looking far to interested as he sat in the chair previously occupied by Sam.

Seeing that Kurt wasn't going anywhere until he answered him, Blaine replied

"Yeah, Cooper is really getting married. In less than a month now."

"Wow, I'm so jealous. I always wanted to go to Paris. The food, the culture, the atmosphere, it's all so romantic. So word around the water cooler is that you, Blaine Anderson, are in need of a date for this wedding." Kurt said a little to flirtatiously. "I checked my calendar and I just so happen to be free that week. So I was thinking…."

"You know what Kurt," Blaine interrupted him. "Thank you so much for the offer, but I already asked someone to go with me. So I'm no longer in need of a date." Blaine said.

"Oh really? And who is that if you don't mind me asking." Kurt asked thinking that Blaine was bluffing.

Just then, Sam walked back into Blaine's office not knowing that Kurt was in there. When he looked up and saw Kurt sitting in his seat he looked at Blaine, silently asking what was going on. Kurt turned and seeing it was Sam rolled his eyes annoyed over the interruption.

"Sam! That's who." Blaine said a little to excitedly.

"Sam!? You're taking Sam to Paris with you?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine.

Sam had no idea what was going on.

"Yes!" Blaine answered as he got up and walked around his desk and past Kurt. "I asked him if he would be my date for Coop's wedding and he said yes." Blaine said with his back to Kurt and looking at Sam, hoping that Sam would see the pleading in his eyes to go along with what he was saying.

"Oh really?" Kurt asked, not really believing this.

"That's right Kurt." Sam said after looking at Blaine for another moment. "He literally just asked me, before I left out to get something out of my office."

"Oh well, my offer still stands if something should happen to come up and Sam can't go." Kurt said before walking out of Blaine's office. Disappointment written all over his face.

Blaine went back to his desk and sat back in his chair. He hid his face in his hands, not believing what he just did. He wasn't sure how he was going to face Sam after that stunt he just pulled.

"What just happened?" He heard Sam ask.

He took a moment to get his thoughts together before answering him.

"I am so sorry Sam. Kurt came in here asking questions about Cooper's wedding. Then he went on about how he heard that I needed a date for the wedding and volunteered himself to be that date. And Kurt is the last person on the planet I want to take to Paris with me. So I told him I already had a date, thinking it would get him to back off. But then he asked me who it was and you just so happen to walk through the door and I just blurted out your name." Blaine rambled.

"Oh, I get it. You only asked me to go with you to get Kurt off of your back." Sam said, and Blaine could hear the hurt in Sam's voice. That just made Blaine feel worse, so he decided to be somewhat honest with Sam.

"What?! No Sam, that's not the only reason I asked you. To be honest when we were talking about it earlier I kind of got the feeling that you wanted me to ask you to go with me. And I was about to, but then you jumped up and ran out of here so fast I didn't get a chance to. Then Kurt happened."

"You were really going to ask me to go with you?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam. If my brother is insisting that I bring 'date', then I want it to be someone that I know I will have fun with. Someone that I can be myself with." Blaine said. "Plus with you, there's no pressure of adding romance into the mix." Blaine added. He didn't want Sam to think he was expecting anything to happen between them.

"Oh, ok cool. Let's just hope that your dad approves those days off for me."

"I'll talk to him first thing tomorrow morning since your coming in late tomorrow."

"You don't have to do that. I can talk to him after my doctor's appointment."

"It's no problem, I don't mind. Besides it's best to get him first thing in the morning before the stress of meetings, conference calls and other employees put him in a bad mood."

"Alright, if you say so."

With that, they got back to work.

The following morning Blaine was getting the latest gossip from his father's personal assistant, Santana Lopez, while waiting for his father to get there.

"So I hear Rachel 'man hands' Berry's panties are all in a bunch because she didn't get an invite to Cooper's wedding." Santana told Blaine.

"Where would you even have heard that. You don't come down and mingle with us commoners."

That was true. Santana was pretty much James Anderson's right hand woman. She was very smart and very business savvy for her age and could probably run the company in Mr. Anderson's absence.

"Haven't you learned by now, Frodo, that I see all and hear all. I don't have to be there to know what's going on. Which is how I know that 'Lady Hummel' is heartbroken that you didn't ask him to go to Paris with you." Santana said with a smirk on her face. She didn't like Rachel or Kurt and enjoyed seeing them so miserable.

"I never had any intention of asking Kurt to go with me."

"I know that, but you did ask someone, right? Word around the water cooler is that you finally got up the nerve to ask 'Trouty' out, and to paris no less. Wanky!"

Before Blaine could respond, his father came walking off of the elevator.

"Good morning Ms. Lopez, Blaine. I take it you're waiting to see me?" James Anderson said as he walked past Blaine and Santana.

"Yes dad, I needed to talk to you about something." Blaine answered turning away from Santana and following his father into his office.

"Sure, come on in. Santana, could you hold all my calls while I speak to my son."

"No Problem Mr. Anderson."

In his luxurious office, Blaine's father went and sat behind his huge mahogany desk while Blaine sat in one of the leathers chairs in front of the desk. His father turned on his computer and took a sip of his coffee before turning his attention to Blaine.

"I'm glad you stopped by this morning, son. I want to book our flights today and I need to know if you're bringing someone and if so their name."

"That's actually why I'm here. I did ask someone and they said yes, so I wanted to make sure that he could get the time off to go."

"Oh, so it's someone who works here? Please tell me it's not Kurt Hummel."

"No!, No dad, it's not Kurt." Blaine said.

"Oh thank God. So this young man couldn't come and ask me himself for some days off?" Blaine's father asked while looking on the airline's website.

"He wanted to, but he had a doctor's appointment this morning and was going to come and talk to you when he got here. I told him that I would come and talk to you first thing this morning before you got tied up with meetings and conference calls." Blaine said.

Just as Mr. Anderson was remembering which employee said he would be late today due to an appointment, Blaine told him.

"It's Sam dad, and I hope you'll approve his time off. I really want him to go."

Blaine's father stared at him for a moment before asking.

"Sam? As in 'Samuel Evans' Sam?"

Blaine just nodded his head yes, not sure what his father was thinking. He thought that his dad liked Sam. Then all of a sudden his father got this huge smile on his face.

"Why didn't you just say it was Sam. Of course I'll approve Sam's days off for this." Blaine's father said. "It's about time the two of you pulled your heads out of the sand and acted of your feelings for each other. I thought I was going to have to pay someone to resort to high school antics and lock the two of you in a janitor's closet or something." Blaine's father continued all excited.

Blaine was so shocked by his father's response that all he could do was just sit there and stare as his father rambled on.

"You know what? You tell Sam not to worry about his airfare or the hotel room. I'm going to take care of everything. You and Sam are going to have one of the nicest suites at the hotel. It won't be the honeymoon suite because I'll never hear the end of it from Cooper, but it'll be just as romantic."

"Dad, you got it all wro…" Blaine started to say, but was cut off when his dad started to ramble some more.

"Blaine, I know that I've never really showed an interest in your love life. And I have no right to tell you who you should be with. I also know that my approval is neither required nor desired, but if there was ever a young man that I would approve of for you it would be Sam."

"I don't know what to say." Blaine said, so touched by his father's words that he forgot that he was supposed to be correcting him.

"There's nothing to say son. You just tell Sam that he's approved for those days off, and not to worry about his airfare or hotel room. I'm taking care of everything. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some calls I need to make."

Blaine, understanding that that his father's way of ending the conversation, got up and walked out of his office feeling like he was in an episode of 'The Twilight Zone'. He walked past Santana without saying a word and got on the elevator. He knew that she would somehow find out what happened in his father's office without him telling her. He went back to his office and sat there staring at his desk, replaying the conversation he just had with his father over and over in his head, trying to make sense of it. That is how Sebastian found him ½ hour later.

"Knock, knock," Sebastian announced as he walked into Blain's office and sat down. "What's up, Killer? You look like your mind is halfway around the world already. Any particular reason why?" Sebastian asked with his trade mark smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about Seb?" Blaine asked.

"Well, word around the watercooler is that you finally put on your big boy pants and asked Sam to be your date to Cooper's wedding."

"First of all, where the hell is this watercooler that everyone seems to be gossiping around. And second, it's not what you think. He's just going as a friend."

"What do you mean he's just going as a friend? You know what, it doesn't matter. If you play your cards right by the end of this trip he'll be more than just a friend."

"Seb, please!" Blaine groaned as he put his head down on his desk. "I'm already trying to deal with the fact that my dad thinks that Sam and I are dating now. I don't need the added pressure of you telling me how to make it really happen."

"What do mean your dad thinks that you and Sam are dating?" Sebastian asked, with amusement in his voice.

Before Blaine could answer there was another knock on his door. Then Sam himself was peeking his head in.

"Hey Blaine, you got a minute?" Sam said before seeing that Blaine was not alone. "Oh hey Seb. I didn't you were in here. Is this a bad time?" Sam asked, about to leave back out.

"No Sam, your timing is perfect." Sebastian said, getting out of his seat. "Blaine needs to talk to you anyway." He said as he walked out, giving Blaine a thumbs up when Sam wasn't looking.

"He's so weird sometimes. Anyway I wanted to ask if you had chance to talk to your dad yet?"

"Yeah, I talked to him first thing this morning."

"Oh, ok. I was hoping I got here in time to talk to him with you. I didn't want him to think that I was afraid to ask for myself."

"No Sam, he understood that you and an appointment this morning. He also approved your time off."

"Ok, that's what's up. I guess I should start looking into airfare and finding an affordable hotel over there. It's good thing that I already have a passport."

"Yeah, about that. Dad said that he would be taking care of everything for us, including our airfare and hotel stay."

"What!? No Blaine, I can't let your father pay my way. That's crazy. Why would he even offer to do that anyway?"

"Well you see, when I went to talk to my dad and tell him that it was you that was coming to Paris with me he got this excited look in his eyes. Then he started talking about how it's about time that you and I got together and how if he had to choose a guy for me that it would be you. So basically he thinks that you and I are dating and he approves. So that's why he insisted on paying for everything." Blaine finished, refusing to look Sam in the eyes.

"Wait a minute, your dad thinks we're dating. And he approves?" Sam asked.

"Yeah he does. And I know that this is crazy and that I should have told him that he was wrong, but I was just so stunned by his reaction. My dad has never showed an interest in my love life, ever. And just seeing him get all excited over the idea of you and me, but you know what this is wrong and I'm going to go and tell him the truth right now." Blaine said, standing up and walking to his office door.

"Blaine wait." Sam said, stopping Blaine from walking out the door. "Not for nothing, but it seems like it meant something to you that your father showed an interest in us and supported us. Even if he did misinterpreted the situation." Sam said.

"Well, I mean he's never done that before. He's never showed an interest in my love life. And it's not because I'm gay. He's 100% ok with that. He was the same with Cooper. It just felt nice to have him support me with something other than school or work." Blaine said, leaning on the edge of his desk next to Sam.

"Ok. Then I guess for the next month or so, you and I are boyfriends." Sam said matter of factly.

"No Sam, I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask me to do anything. I volunteered. Besides, how hard can it be to fake date you. We already hang out outside of work."

"You do realize that if we're going to sale this, everyone is going to have to think that we're dating. Otherwise word will get back to my father, and I don't feel like trying to explain to him why I let him think this was true in the first place."

"So does that mean that I'm going to have to kiss you and find different excuses to touch you and that we pretty much have to act like Sebastian and Ryder." Sam asked getting up and moving to stand in front of Blaine.

Sam leaned in close, putting his hands on Blaine's desk and enclosing him in his arms, but without actually touching Blaine. He figured they would have to get use to being in each others personal space anyway. Blaine inhaled a quickly, surprised by Sam's actions. He could also feel his cheeks warming up.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Blaine answered, letting his eyes drop down to Sam's lips for a moment.

"Ok, I think I can handle that." Sam said, pushing back from the desk and walking to the door. "I'll see you later, boyfriend."

Blaine just stood there, staring at the door that Sam just walked through. If this was any indication of how Sam was going to be acting over the next few weeks, Blaine had no idea how he was going to survive without Sam finding out how he really felt about him. Sam on the other hand thought this was the perfect opportunity to maybe show Blaine how he really felt.

Over the next few weeks, Sam played the part of Blaine's boyfriend to a tee. He would stand extra close and steal kisses whenever they worked together in either's office with the door open. Over lunch he would sometimes grab Blaine's hand across the table, or lean over and whisper nonsense in his ear while on the elevator. He would always find some reason to touch him, either an arm across his shoulders or a hand on the small of his back.

It took Blaine a few days to get use to this new aspect of his and Sam's relationship, but after a while it all started to feel natural. A little too natural for Blaine. He had to keep reminding himself that it was all for show. It's just that it never felt like that. It felt so real to Blaine and everyone in the office believed them to be be together. Finally, was the opinion of some, and all were happy for them.

Well all except for Kurt. He was pissed. He couldn't understand how Sam, who turned down his advances when he first joined the company and Blaine who he barely had a chance to hit were all of a sudden together. He didn't think it was fair. He would go around the office, complaining that he should be the one dating Blaine and going to Paris with him. All though the only person who really entertained him was his only friend, Rachel.

Sebastian on the other hand would rub it in his face everytime he'd see him. Going on and on about how happy Blaine and Sam seem together. How perfect they are for each other and how there just may end up being two wedding in Paris. He really enjoyed getting under Kurt's skin. Blaine and Sam found it to be hilarious.

The night before they were scheduled to fly over to Paris, Blaine's parents insisted that Blaine and Sam stay with them. Mr. Anderson had reserved a car service to take them to the airport the following morning and thought it made more sense to have them all leave from there. That evening they had diner together and Sam saw a different side of Mr. Anderson. He insisted that outside of the office Sam should call him James. Blaine mom was very welcoming and took an instant liking to Sam. She also insisted that Sam call her Laura. Everyone decided to turn in early since they had an early flight the next morning.

Blaine could have died from embarrassment when his mother pointed out that they had the guest room on the other side of the house, just in case they wanted to have a little fun before going to sleep. Sam almost fell over with laughter.

The following morning Blaine, Sam and his parents meet up with Sebastian and Ryder at the airport. Sebastian's father opted not to go, but to stay behind and keep an eye on things with the company. Sam was still a little uncomfortable with Mr. Anderson paying for his ticket. More so when he saw that he would be flying in first class. Once again Blaine assured him that his father wanted to do this, so just sit back and enjoy the flight. 7 ½ hours later, they were landing in Paris.

"From this day forward, I'm never flying coach again." Sam said as they exited the plane.

Blaine and Sebastian just shook their heads at him.

After everyone collected their bags, they all meet up with Cooper and his fiance', who had flown over the day before. This was the first time everyone was meeting her in person and she was not what they expected. They thought that Cooper's fiance' would have been just as big of a drama queen with a huge ego like Cooper, but she was nothing like that. She was so down to earth and Blaine liked her instantly. She wasn't even in the entertainment business. She was a freelance photographer.

Her name was Elizabeth Young, and she and Cooper meet while Cooper was on a hiking trail preparing for a role he was auditioning for. Apparently it was love at first sight for both of them, and she didn't even know who Cooper was.

"So Squirt, you and Sam huh? I did not see that coming, although is does make a lot of sense. You two are like two peas in a pod." Cooper said wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Well it was either him or Kurt." Blaine said, elbowing Cooper in the side over the nickname that he hated.

"Oh thank God you choose Sam. Do you know that I spoke to him once and he went around telling everyone that I hit on him and that I wanted him. Who gets all of that from a simple 'hey, what's up'?"

"Yeah, that's Kurt for you."

After all of the greetings were out of the way, everyone shuffled outside where Cooper had two cars waiting to take everyone back to the hotel. Once they reached the hotel all everyone wanted to do was shower and get some rest. Blaine's father had reserved a two bedroom suite for Blaine, Sam, Sebastian and Ryder. He figured the younger people would want to stay together. While he and his wife had a one bedroom suite of their own.

When they got to their rooms, Blaine could see that his father spared no expense. Their suite had nice living room area with a huge television on the wall. It also had a dining room and a small bar in the corner. Neither Sam nor Ryser had ever been in a hotel suite like this before. On each side of the room were doors that lead to the bedrooms, each with their own personal bathroom.

"Come on Bas, you promised to show me the view from our bedroom when we got here." Ryder said, grabbing Sebastian's hand.

"Well, as much as I would love to hang out here with you two, I think I need to keep my promise to my boyfriend." Sebastian said ushering Ryder in the direction of one of the doors.

Blaine just shook his head, knowing the last thing Sebastian and Ryder were interested in was the view.

"I guess we should go put our stuff away and maybe get some rest." Blaine suggested to Sam.

"Sure, I am a little tired. I was to excited to get any sleep on the plane."

They walked into their room and the first thing they noticed was the huge king size bed in the middle of the room. Past that was this huge window with a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. As nice as the view was, both of their eyes kept straying to the bed.

"I can probably sleep on the couch." Sam offered, not wanting to make Blaine uncomfortable. "I mean since your father paid for the room, the least I could do is let you have the bed."

"Sam, don't be ridiculous. There's more than enough room on that bed for the both of us. Unless you just want to sleep on the couch?"

"Oh God no!" Sam said as he walked over the the bed and fell out on it with his arms stretched out on both sides."

That night they put their stuff away and took showers before ordering room service and crashing for the night. Neither of them heard a pep out of Sebastian or Ryder for the rest of the night.

The next morning they woke up in the middle of the bed, almost cuddling, despite starting out on opposite sides the night before. After getting showered and dressed, they walked out into the living room where Sebastian and Ryder were already dressed and having breakfast. They had some fresh fruit, pastries and juice waiting for Blaine and Sam.

"So, how was your first night in Paris together guys?" Ryder asked.

"Not nearly as good as your night, I'm sure." Sam answered.

"That's too bad. You guys are in the city of love. You should be taking advantage of that." Sebastian said, leaning over and pulling Ryder into a kiss.

After Breakfast they met up with Blaine's parents along with Cooper, Elizabeth, her parents, her younger sister, Emily, who was going to be her matron of honor and Emily's boyfriend. After introductions were made, Elizabeth, her mom, June, and Laura Anderson went for a final dress fitting. The guys left for Cooper and Blaine's final tux fitting. Blaine had emailed Cooper his measurements. After that the three younger couples went sight seeing while everyone else returned to the hotel to check on the final touches in the ballroom where the wedding was going to take place.

Not really knowing Emily and her boyfriend, Josh, Sam and Blaine kept up the charade of being boyfriends. Sebastian just sat back and watched them. He knew that it was only a matter of time before they realized why it's so easy for them to play the part of each other's boyfriend. That night they had the rehearsal diner in a restaurant at the hotel. Everyone had a nice time and Blaine decided that he really liked Elizabeth. Somehow she brought out the best in his brother.

After dinner everyone returned to their rooms, still suffering from jet lag a little. In their suite Blaine, Sam, Sebastian and Ryder decided to try and watch a movie before going to bed. About half way through it they determined that the movie was about to be watching them. So they decided to retire to their own respective rooms. Blaine and Sam each took a shower before turning into bed. Again they started out on opposite sides of the bed. And again the following morning they woke up together in the middle of the bed. This time, Sam was laying on his back while Blaine's head rested on his chest and an arm across his abs.

Blaine woke up first and realizing where he was, was in no rush to move. He did however have a mental conversation with himself, telling himself not to get use to this. That he and Sam weren't really together and soon things would be going back to the way they were. He hadn't noticed that Sam was in fact awake and having the same internal struggle as he was.

That day the all but the parents went to visit The Louvre. From there they went and did some shopping at Champs-Elysees. Again Sam and Blaine played the parts of loving boyfriends. Something that was starting to feel more and more natural to the both of them. Cooper, who would just sit back and observe them from time to time, liked seeing his brother this happy.

Cooper and Elizabeth decided to forgo the traditional bachelor and bachelorette parties. Instead, everyone got dressed up and went out to a club, as a group. Even some of their friends, who flew in for the wedding that night, came out with them. This included some of Cooper's co-stars from both Magic Mike movies. Including Channing Tatum and his wife Jenna, Matthew McConaughey, Joe Manganiello and Adam Rodriguez. Let's just say that the boys were definitely fangirling a little, or a lot. To Blaine's surprise, Sebastian didn't try to flirt with any of them. This spoke volumes about his relationship with Ryder.

Everyone drank and danced and had fun. No one got drunk though, which is good. Because there is nothing attractive about a groom who can barely stand at the altar and a bride stumbling down the aisle. Blaine and Sam did get a little tipsy because they were both light weights. But not to the point where it would affect them the following morning. Now that night was a different story. Sebastian, who was always watching them, noticed how as the night went on Blaine and Sam became more touchy, feely with each other. At one point he thought they were going to kiss right there on the dance floor.

When they got back to their hotel room, Blaine and Sam wished Sebastian and Ryder a good night before going into their own room.

"Should be worried about them doing something they're going to regret in the morning?" Ryder asked Sebastian.

"Naw, if anything they'll be doing something that they both wanted to do for quite some time now."

In their room Sam stripped down to his boxer briefs and announced that he's going to take a shower. Blaine can do nothing but stare as more and more of Sam's skin is revealed to him. Some time later, Sam is walking out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of pajama pants that rides low on his hips, and no shirt. Blaine can clearly see that Sam has nothing on under them. He mumbles something about taking his shower now and rushes past Sam. When he comes out of the bathroom wearing only pajama pants as well, Sam is stretched out in the middle of the bed.

Blaine figures they're not even going to bother starting out on opposite sides of the bed tonight. So he climbs on the bed and lays on his back right next to Sam. Neither of them say anything at first. Then Sam rolls over onto his side, facing Blaine, and props his head up on his hand. He puts his other hand on Blaine's stomach. Blaine tries not to let it show how much this is affecting him.

"I don't know if I've told you this or not, but I'm really enjoying myself on this trip. So thank you for asking me to come with you." Sam said.

"No need to thank me Sam. I'm just glad you agreed to come. I know I would not have had this much fun with anyone else." Blaine said putting his hand over Sam's.

"Well in that case, you're welcome."

Sam then leaned in with the intent to kiss Blaine on the cheek, but due to the alcohol in his system and the way they were lying his lips landed on the corner of his mouth instead. Before he could fully pull back, Blaine turned his head and connected their lips in a full on kiss. He moved his hand off of Sam's and wrapped it around Sam's neck to deepen it. Sam's hand moved from Blaine's stomach down to his hip. The kiss quickly became heated, both of them lost in the moment. Sam rolled over on top of Blaine, fitting himself between his legs. Blaine welcomed the weight and the feeling of Sam's bare chest pressed against his own. Sam started kissing down Blaine's neck and he couldn't remember the last time he felt this good. It was when Sam rolled his hips down and Blaine realized just how hard they both were that the voice in the back of his head told him that maybe they shouldn't be doing this. That this would just make it harder for them to go back to being just friends when all of this is over.

"Sam, Sam, wait. Do we really want to do this?" Blaine asked, trying to catch his breath and clear his head.

"If what I'm feeling below the waist is any indication, I'd say yes." Sam said as he continued to kiss down Blaine's neck.

"Ok, yes my body is saying yes to this too, but what happens in the morning when our heads aren't clouded with alcohol?"

Sam thought for a moment, before rolling off of Blaine and trying to get his hormones under control.

"You're right. We probably shouldn't be doing this. Maybe we should just try and get some sleep so we don't look like hell tomorrow for the wedding. Especially you since you're in the wedding."

Instead of moving away from each other they both stayed there in the middle of the bed and fell asleep. They woke up the next morning with Sam spooning Blaine.

"We should get up and start getting ready so we won't be late." Sam said as he rolled away from Blaine.

"Hey Sam, you're not upset that I stopped things from going too far last night are you?" Blaine asked sitting up in the bed.

"Of course not Blaine. You were right to stop things from going too far. I never should have started it. Now come on, get so you can get ready. The best man can't be late."

Blaine let it go and got up to start getting ready. When they left out of their room, Sebastian and Ryder were waiting for them. Sebastian was wearing his trademark smirk.

"So, did you two have a good night last night?" He asked Blaine.

"Nothing happened last night Seb." Blaine answered him.

"Oh really, then why are you both blushing like you two are the brides?"

"Leave them alone Seb. They may not be ready to talk about it yet." Ryder said coming to their rescue.

"There is nothing to talk about." Sam said.

"Whatever you say Sam. Come on, let's get going."

The wedding itself wasn't schedule to start for another few hours. More friends of Cooper as well as friends and family of Elizabeth had arrived for the wedding. It was a lovely ceremony, and Blaine couldn't help glancing at Sam during the ceremony, only to find Sam looking back at him with a soft smile on his face. The reception followed immediately after the wedding ceremony. Blaine got his chance to get Cooper back for all the times he embarrassed him with his best man speech. Their first dance was to 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran. They even had a dance choreographed for it.

The reception was in full swing and Blaine and Sam were enjoying themselves on the dance floor. Sebastian and Ryder were enjoying themselves as well. Then the music slowed down as John Legend's 'All of Me' started playing. Sam put his arms around Blaine's waist while Blaine wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and they started swaying to the music.

"I have to say Sam, this has got to be the best fake relationship in the history of fake relationships." Blaine said looking up into Sam's eyes.

"It doesn't have to be you know." Sam said after a moment.

"Oh, you're ready to end it already?" Blaine asked about to step out of Sam's arms.

"No!" Sam quickly said, tightening his arms around him. "Blaine, I'm ready to make it a real relationship."

"You mean you want to be in a real relationship with me?" Blaine asked with so much hope in his eyes.

"More than anything." Sam said.

Instead of answering with words, Blaine pulled Sam into a kiss. He put all of his feelings into that kiss to show Sam that he really wanted this to.

Sebastian looked over at his friends then directed Ryder's attention over to them.

"I guess they're no longer faking it." Sebastian said.

"How can you tell?" Ryder asked.

"Because Blaine is no longer holding back with his feelings.

Blaine and Sam continued to kiss in the middle of the dance floor until he heard Cooper calling him that annoying nickname that he hates.

"Hey Squirt, knock it off. You and your boyfriend are taking all of the attention away from me and my bride."

Blaine looked over and stuck his tongue out at his brother before going back to kissing his very real boyfriend.


End file.
